


Rain versus Summer

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi was always fond of rain, secretly hoping that Aomine would love it, too, so that they could enjoy the thing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain versus Summer

It was the pitter-patter of rain which acted as a magical background music for Momoi and Aomine who were on their way to go home after a depleting-energy training. It was the soft rain which touched Momoi’s face with its lightest tiny droplets, made her slow down her pace into some strolls, intentionally done just for the sake of her desire to fulfill her mind with a peace created by the rain that she always liked.

And Aomine, however, had never been so into rain. He never had any intention, unlike Momoi who sometimes being overjoyed towards the rain and often dragging the lazy Aomine to play, to dance, to sing and to jump under the rain—hadn’t ever she been so care about how hard the rain was—back then when they were still six or seven.

Enjoying the rain occured a further distance between the two. Momoi sighed over the fact, would Aomine ever like the rain? Hey, rain is a good thing, making you relaxed only with their soft touches—she claimed, only voiced it inside.

“Dai- _chan_ ,” his name was pronounced in barely a whisper, Aomine was getting further. His fast-pacing foot was an obvious evident that he didn’t pay any attention; both to her calling and the beautiful rain she cherished the most.

Then she closed her eyes. Looking for Aomine’s attention might be useless—delighting the rain sounded better for her to calm herself after some troublesome stuffs she encountered in school and club. She lifted her hands in her side, palm facing the cloudy sky, feeling how enthrallingly delicate the rain’s touch was.

Rain was one of best moments God made. Momoi knew that a wonder in life was way too easy to find, rain was one.

If only she could have enjoyed the rain with the one whom she gave her biggest portion of her endearment. **If only**. It would be a perfect heaven.

He giving his hand to her for a gentle holding, he giving his thumb to be encircled on her back of hand in a very gentle way, he giving a soft squeeze to her rain-bathed palm while strolling down the street—were the fancies she dreaming at the moment. Dai- _chan_ with his big hand hugging her contrast one was she wanted the most of those all, it would valuable enough to pay the chill she would be suffered of everytime she reached home after dancing in the rain (she experienced such state a lot back then, her mom’s scolding had been the thing she feared of the most).

She would enjoy the rain more, she was fine if it was going to be harder as long as her precious Dai- _chan_ was there by her side. She also wouldn’t mind how extreme the coldness level it would turn to be, she would enjoy the coldness—because she would be doing so just to feel the warmth of Aomine’s hand hugging hers to be more and more intense.

She was undoubtfully thinking them as an imagination—her logic was still normal enough to tell difference between which was the feigning fact and which was real one—until she felt a warmth crept her right fingers, turning the touch into a firm hold then.

“Dai- _chan_ ...” only inside her heart she could mutter such name.

Was she still dreaming about Aomine taking her hand into a hug his five left fingers created? She couldn’t tell the truth clearly.

But the hold felt so _real_. Could it be possible for Aomine to step back only for granting her untold hope? How extreme his reading-mind ability was then, if Momoi’s thought was real? And what Momoi knew that he had never admitted that he had one.

She opened her eyes to cease the conflict inside her, that was starting to hurt herself.

“Oi, Satsuki, be hurry. Your mom will be angry to me if I let you soaked like that, only because you are too melancholic enjoying this rain,” his eyebrows twitched in disappointment, his bag was thrown over his broad shoulder and he was almost ten steps before her figure.

It was **another** dream, in the end.

“Don’t comment about it, stupid Dai- _chan._ ”

Rain was never meant to be enjoyed with Dai- _chan_ , she concluded in such a ripped-up heart, on her swaying legs forming a fast run towards him.

* * *

It is a hot summer on a shore, skin-burning sunlight emanated from the clear-without-any-clod-of-white-clouds sky sweats her. A big hat isn’t enough to shelter.

“This is why I told you to plan a honeymoon in a villa near Akashi- _kun_ ’s house instead, Dai- _chan_.”

“What? You can’t resist this, Satsuki? Beach’s good, summer’s too.”

Satsuki puffs her hot and damp cheeks. Arguing with Daiki when actually they have reached the place she didn’t really agree of is useless. He’s the ultimate winner, after all.

"Let's go back to the cottage and buy that coconut drinks the people talked about. It's so damn hot, Dai- _chan_!" she laces her fingers between his ones, trying to drag her husband, and also trying to ignore his playful, sudden smirk and questionable glint in his eyes.

"Why don't enjoy the summer like how you usually do over the rain?" he takes her other hand, the strength he puts on dragging her is the winner over her try.

Daiki runs to the water, she mentions his name several times ini panic mode as he brings her too fast with his running. But the losing is on her side. She was inside the deep blue water already, with his two big hands on her slender waist.

"You like it, don't lie," he said ini such a sly tone directly on her left ear.

"Damn you, Dai- _chan_. You are tricky."

He throws a laugh into the air, no thought of releasing her yet. Hugging her from her back and his wet, broad and tan chest against her bare shoulders is what makes his smirk lasts longer.

"Any complaints, Baby?" with a husky voice that only heard as whisper he flushes her cheeks.

Then, it clicks her. The hotness of a summer feels almost like nothing when she gets into the water, with his towering build keeping her safe by never leaving her waist without his circling hands on top of it.

Maybe the rain isn't something to be enjoyed together, but the summer exists as a gift for her and her newly-tied soulmate, as a moment where she can feel how nice it is to have no distance between their bodies while soaking in water, even though the sunlight is flaming the air.

The smile creeps up her face as he plants his lips on her neck, and it is turning into a sheepish grin when he says in a surely heard voice, "I love you," despite that they aren't alone themselves at the place.

Sure she loves summer since the moment when his whisper came to her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: mmm yeah, I have tried ... and it turned to be like this. /shrugs/ only being beta-ed once, sorry for any mistakes ^^;;


End file.
